


Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 6: Dark Secrets

by indevan



Series: Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: i technically wrote this last year but i also worked two back to back shifts with two hours of sleep in between





	Writober 2: Electric Spookyaloo: Fics Day 6: Dark Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i technically wrote this last year but i also worked two back to back shifts with two hours of sleep in between

He found him when it was daytime, at the auto repair shop where he met him.  He watched Raditz working on his motorcycle, or  _ a _ motorcycle anyway, and shoved his hands in his pockets.  He walked forward, dragging his feet slightly. He had to be careful, choose his words the way he did best.  Something about Raditz flustered him, though. Seeing him tarnished his silver tongue.

“Why did you spare me?”

He had hoped to have some kind of lead up but there it was, out in the open.  Raditz looked over his shoulder, his face so human that it was almost startling when Lapis compared it to the snarling beast he had encountered last night.

“I sensed something about you,” he said gruffly and turned back to the motorcycle.

Lapis drew nearer and crouched next to him.  He felt it, too? A pull between them? An indescribable chemistry that drew them as people despite the curse of lycanthropy that apparently ran in his family.

“You did?”

“You aren’t human either,” he said as simply as if he were talking about the weather. “And werewolves don’t like the taste of incubi.”

_ Oh. _

 


End file.
